


Two-Day Rule

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Gary talks to Finn after his first date with Rae. Part II to First Date.





	Two-Day Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Gary Nelson POV

It’d been about two days since Finn and Rae’s first date and he was still wired.

He’d stumbled in at half past midnight, a smile tugging at his lips. I caught him at the top of the stairs and managed a few details out of him before he turned to his room and shut himself in for the night. The next day, he practically floated down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He hummed She’s Electric between bites and I sipped at my tea, not sure if I wanted to take the piss or leave him in his lovestruck stupor.

Finn returned to himself on day two, locked in his room until midday when he stomped down the stairs and dropped to the couch next to me, biting his lip and staring determinedly at the TV. My attention stayed on the game before I noticed Finn’s leg bouncing restlessly, his fingers tapping on the arm beside him.

“Alright?” I asked, facing him and raising a brow. He nodded shakily, his brow lowering a moment later, and I turned back to the TV. I watched in my periphery as he sighed lowly, slumping into the couch deeper and his frown deepening.

“No plans with the gang?” I asked, my mouth twisting a little. As much as I loved time with just us, the thought of watching football with nervous fidgeting next to me the whole time didn’t exactly appeal. He shrugged and crossed his arms, another sigh escaping.

“Why don’t you call Rae?” I had barely gotten the words out before he stiffened and vehemently shook his head.

“You avoiding her?” I started, lowering the volume on the TV, a sympathetic smile forming as I turned to him fully, “Is this because you didn’t kiss her?” 

He scoffed and shook his head again, sitting up to face me. My brows rose expectantly and he rolled his eyes. 

“You have to wait two days before calling,” Finn rushed out, his cheeks reddening when I failed stifling a laugh.

“Is that so?” I wheezed, Finn grimacing as he half-shrugged.

“S’what Chop said,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for me to catch it. His fist went to my arm as I laughed harder and his eyes rolled.

“Chop!” I exclaimed, “A love guru, that one.” Finn ran his fingers through his hair, leaning away from me as I reached to ruffle it.

“D’ya think I should call her?” he asked, already starting to stand. I snorted, my laughter fading out and raised my hands before grabbing the remote from the table.

“Oh, I dunno, Finn, maybe y’should,” I stated, my attention returning to the TV, “Get you outta my hair,” I murmured under my breath, Finn going for the stairs swiftly.

“What hair?” he called back, jogging up the stairs and grinning as my hand raised, middle finger extended.  

“Cheeky,” I grumbled before changing the channel. I smirked as Finn’s voice warbled from above, the pitch higher than normal. I could only assume he’d reached Rae’s formidable mum. His voice faded out after a nervously barked, ‘Hiya’ sounded and I adjusted the volume, settling back to watch the game. 


End file.
